Sei Iori
is a fictional character of Gundam Build Fighters. History A 7th-grader attending Seiho Academy whose family owns the Iori Model shop. He has been a Gunpla fan from a young age. Sei has shown an advanced knowledge of Gundam and a proficieny with building Gunpla that is often compared to his father's, who was a remarkable Gunpla builder himself. For example, he gave an excellent overview of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's abilities and characteristics to a customer. (Sei also gets so excited that when talking about the Wing, he starts to briefly tell the customer about the history of the unit!) However, while being an excellent modeler, he's a poor Gunpla Fighter with a long record of washing out in the first round. Sei is the creator of a customized GAT-X105 Strike Gundam model, the GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam: A model focusing on mobility, it specializes in quick, hit-and-run attacks. Description Sei Iori is a young boy whose family runs Iori Hobby Shop in a small town. His father was a Gunpla Battle champion many years ago, and Sei has inherited his skill at building and customizing Gunpla, but this is compensated by his poor control skill at controlling Gunpla. Because of this, he has Reiji pilot his Gunpla while he provides navigational and tactical data during battle. Hobbies Iori Sei, like most kids his age like making or creating Gundam Models or more popularly known as Gunpla. Although his skills in Gunpla are exceptional, he is still very inexperienced in actually piloting one. Relationships ;Reiji :Reiji is a mysterious red-haired boy who befriends Sei at a park. He gives Sei a marble, telling him he will be at his side whenever he wishes. During a Gunpla Battle between Sei and Susumu Sazaki, Reiji suddenly appears and commandeers Sei's Gunpla, giving him a surprise victory. Reiji also shows adaptability with any Gunpla, as he can defeat veteran Gunpla Fighters with just an RB-79 Ball. Despite his natural piloting abilities, Reiji has no concept of everyday life such as school or commerce. In episode 2, following their battle with Tatsuya Yuki, Reiji suddenly glows and vanishes in front of Sei. In episode 3, Reiji explains to Sei that he is a prince from a country called Arian in a distant planet; one day, he stumbled upon a treasure that enables him to travel to Earth and back. Presently, the two seem to have somewhat of a brotherly relationship for example arguing over having to repair the Star Build Strike despite Reiji's inexperience and reconciling after Sei was fascinated by Reiji's quick skill(with some help from Takeshi Iori) in building the Beginning Gundam. ;China Kousaka :China Kosaka is Sei's classmate and friend. She was shown to harbor feelings for Sei as shown in Episode 4, which he is slowly beginning to realize, though he has no idea on how to respond to them. ;Tatsuya Yuki :An Upperclassman in the Seiho Academy. He is considered the best Gunpla Fighter in school making him Sei and Reiji's rival. He seems to have taken an interest in both protagonists, to the extent of making the uninterested Reiji fight him to get his drive on. ;Susumu Sazaki :Susumu Sazaki is a local resident who is friends with Sei. He proposed for Sei to have him pilot the Build Strike Gundam, but Sei refused on the grounds that his piloting skills in Gunpla Battle as extremely aggressive. ;Rinko Iori :Rinko Iori is Sei's mother and the current owner of Iori Hobby Shop. Sei is sometimes annoyed by his mother's intrusiveness regarding his relationship with China, nonetheless they care for each like any mother and son. ;Takeshi Iori :Takeshi Iori is Sei's father, who placed runner-up at the second Gunpla Battle World Tournament many years ago. He left Japan to promote Gunpla Battle worldwide and entrusted his hobby shop to Rinko and Sei. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h23m14s254.png|Sei wearing Kira Yamato's pilot suit from SEED vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h48m26s25.png|Sei wearing a mobile suit. Vlcsnap-2013-12-02-06h34m47s184.png|Iori Hobby Store, the gunpla shop Sei's family owns. SeiIori.png|Sei Iori Sei Iori.png|Sei Iori's Profile Trivia As an operator, Sei is very mindful of his situation and the status of both his opponent's and his and Reiji's Gunplas. His tactical skill and use of his surroundings is quite similar to Mobile Suit Gundam's Bright Noa, an experienced officer and extraordinary tactician. At the start of episode 1 and during the imaginary battle with Mao, Sei is shown to wear Kira Yamato's pilot suit as well as based his Gunpla after the GAT X-105 Strike Gundam; hinting that despite his love for other Gundam series, he is a big fan of Gundam Seed. According to Ep 15, his stats are of Follow: *Attack accuracy: 26% *Attack evasion: 9% *Attack blocking: 69% *Ground battle rating: C *Aerial/Space battle rating: B External Links *Sei Iori on Gundam-Bf.net *Gundam_Build_Fighters on Wikipedia Category:Characters